fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Dream of Cosmo/References
*This episode is mentioned in the iTunes description for Season 9. *This is the sixth time Timmy has been shrunken by magical means, but it's the first since the episode, Hassle in the Castle. It's also the first time he's been shrunken against his will. *This is the second episode in Season 9 where Denzel Crocker does not appear in at any moment. *This was the first episode which Sparky was shown using his tail as a wand. This is also the first time Sparky used magic. But, it's a little weird why Timmy didn't just ask him to grow him back to normal. *This was also the first episode Sparky transforms. In this episode, he transforms into a bone. *Apparently, without the existence of Sheldon Dinkleberg, Mrs. Turner would be a two headed fire breathing monster. *List of Mr. Turner's Wishes: #For a real man cave. (in which he get a real cave with a beard, but then get cool stuff like a big screen TV, a fancy bowl for his cough drops, and a massage chair) #Waffles for breakfast. #Not go to work anymore. #Turning his home into the city dump so he doesn't have to take out the trash. #For huge biceps for Mr. Turner. #The ability to walk on his hands. #For Dinkleberg to not exist. (followed by the space time continuum being altered so he had to be wished back) #For the sun to be closer so he can get a tan on his Biceps. *This episode is seen in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon, which also guest stars the show's creator; Butch Hartman. :*Also, Butch replaced "SHRINK!" to "POOF!" only for that episode and he also replaced "Couscous" with Cosmo when he said "I'm a-I'm a fairy! And my name is..Cosmo!". *Mr. Turner has stated the moral of the series: "Be careful with what you wish for." *''I Dream of Jeannie'' - The title is a pun of the 1960s show. The tune that plays during the title card is also reminiscent of the show's theme song. *''Honey, I shrunk the kids ''- When Timmy, Wanda. and Poof got shrunk by Cosmo. *Mr. Turner talking about his biceps and his place in the attic. * People saying 'magic weenie'. *People talking about cough drops. *Cosmo granting Mr. Turner's wishes. *When Timmy, Wanda, Poof and Sparky go up to the attic and Timmy starts to talk to Cosmo, Sparky disappears for a while. * Fairies can't poof up money according to Da Rules, but Cosmo gives Timmy's dad an endless supply of quarters, although it may be because he thinks he's a magic weenie, not a fairy. * After Sparky throws the ball, the ball Timmy's holding disappears. *It is unknown why Sparky needed to disguise, since he has always been himself in front of other humans besides Timmy. He might have done this because he was panicked. *It is revealed in this episode that if you shrink a wand, you only have the power to do silly tricks, but in King Chang, When Cosmo and Wanda got shrunken, they poofed up a tiny laser gun, though the laser gun did fail, so it still may make sense. Category:Season 9 Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Episodes